1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device that may decrease an amount of power used through a digital compression and conversion and an operation method of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of using a plurality of wireless interface modules, a conventional wireless communication device may use a large amount of power. Each of the plurality of wireless interface modules generally uses a largest amount of power in a radio frequency (RF) portion corresponding to analog technology.
Unifying analog RFs having different characteristics may be significantly difficult.
To solve the above issue, there is an activity to replace an analog RF with a digital RE However, due to constraints in the development of an analog digital converter and an increase in a signal resolution per sample and sampling frequency, an amount of power used exponentially increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology that may decrease an amount of power used in association with an RF.